The Girl and The Nobody
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: What happens when Xemnas picks the wrong rose? His daughter is forced to stay with a Nobody, a man without a heart. The wrong person to fall in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Larxene huffed as she stomped around the mansion, looking for her sister.

She had looked in the library, the kitchen, and nearly all the rooms. But Larxene had no success of finding her sister.

Larxene growled in frustration. She didn't have time for this.

As she stomped around the corner, Larxene ran into her twin brother, Marluxia.

Even though they were twins, they looked nothing alike. Larxene had blonde hair while Marluxia had pink hair. Larxene's eyes were greenish blue while Marluxia's eyes were bluer than the sea.

The only thing similar to them were their personalities.  
"Marluxia," Larxene began to ask, but Marluxia beat her to it.

"Have I seen Jessica?" Marluxia finished.

"Yes!" exclaimed Larxene.

Marluxia sighed. "I haven't."

Larxene groaned in frustration. "I don't have time for this. I have an outing with Sir Luxord within an hour!"

Larxene began to rush up the stairs.

"Sir Luxord?" Marluxia said questionly. "Isn't he a bit old for you?"

Larxene stopped and looked down at him.

"Isn't Kairi a little young for you?" she asked in the same tone, almost teasing him.

And with that, Larxene continued her search for Jessica, leaving behind a chuckling Marluxia behind.

* * *

**This story has no connections to any of my other stories.**

**Please enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, the said girl was reading a book underneath the willow tree.

The book she was currently reading was about a girl who was forced to live with a beast. In the end, the beast turns into a prince and they get married and live happily ever after.

It was her mother's favorite story.

Jessica remembered begging her mother to read it again and again.

When her mother had become ill, Jessica read it to her.

The story was one of the few things she remembered about her mother, before she died.

Ienzo watched Jessica intently as she read the story to him.

Their sister, Naminè, slept in a small patch of grass.

Naminè had a bad habit of taking a nap in strange places.

They would have probably stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon, with Ienzo begging Jessica to read the book again or to tell more stories, Naminè falling in and out of sleep, if it weren't for…

"Aha! There you are!"

Jessica and Ienzo looked up, Jessica startled, Ienzo in irritation. Naminè groggily woke up.

The intruder of their afternoon was none other than Larxene.

Larxene stomped up to Jessica, nearly glaring at her.

"What is it, Larxene?" asked Jessica.

"Do you remember what is to commence in the next hour?" Larxene asked, seemingly already knowing the answer.

Jessica frowned trying to think of what Larxene was talking about.

Ienzo, meanwhile, glared at Larxene, very upset that she interrupted Jessica's story. Despite the fact that Jessica had read the story a million times to him to the point where he had it memorized, Ienzo considered it his and Jessica's time.

Becoming impatient, Larxene said, "My date with Sir Luxord?"

Recognition hit Jessica like a stack of bricks.

"Oh!" Jessica exclaimed, remembering her promise to help Larxene get ready.

Scrambling up, Jessica let the book fall from her lap as she ran with Larxene home.

Ienzo gingerly picked up the book, dusting off invisible dirt.

Ienzo glanced at Naminè.

Naminè regarded him sadly.

Both knew how much she loved their mother and how she would normally treat the book as carefully as possible.

So when their mother died, Jessica took it upon herself to take the role as mother. Not to be mean, but to help in whatever way possible to help the family. Whether it's helping Larxene find the right clothes to, reading stories to Ienzo, or giving advice to them.

Unfortunately, as time went on, Larxene and Marluxia began to use Jessica's helpfulness to their advantage. They began to 'need' her all the time. Jessica rarely had time for herself any more.

Naminè and Ienzo didn't tell anyone, but they fancied to themselves of what Larxene and Marluxia would do without her.

Ienzo sat down and read the story to himself, but it wasn't the same without Jessica.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have nothing to wear!" Larxene exclaimed to herself miserably.

Jessica fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Of course you do." Jessica said.

"No, I don't!" Larxene wailed as she fell down in her bed.

Sighing, Jessica walked over to Larxene's closet and began to look through it.

"What about this dress?" Jessica asked, pulling out a pink dress.

Larxene looked up at it. She shook her head. "No."

Putting it back, Jessica produced another dress. This time a dark blue one.

"No, that one's too depressing." Larxene groaned.

After ten minutes of this, Jessica finally produced a white, sleeveless dress. Simple, but it could pass up as fancy.

Larxene stared at it for several moments before saying, "It's perfect."

Rolling her eyes, Jessica helped Larxene into the dress.

Afterwards, Jessica had done Larxene's hair and had begun to do Larxene's make-up when Larxene said, "Thank you."

Jessica nodded, putting enough cover-up to cover Larxene's red eyes, but enough to make it natural.

Several moments of silence passed in the room before Larxene spoke again.

"Jessica, you must join me on one of my dates one of these times." she began conversantly.

"Sorry," Jessica said, turning around to grab something out of the cabinet. "but I would be the third wheel if I didn't come with a date."

Larxene looked at her strangely. "But you must! I'm sure that there are hundreds of boys out there. Like, what about Riku?"

Jessica returned to putting make-up on Larxene. "He's too silent and serious for me."

Larxene thought about it for a second before saying, "What about Sora?"

Jessica shook her head. "He's kind, yes. But… he's kind of the town's clown. And he hardly takes anything seriously."

"True." Larxene agreed, mentally kicking herself for even _**thinking**_ of paring Jessica with someone like Sora. "How about Leon? He's one of the town's solders."

Jessica shook her head again. "He takes his job too seriously to think of anything else."

"Cloud?" asked Larxene.

"Same problem." Jessica said. "And I believe he's courting Aerith."

"Aeleus?" Larxene tried.

"Too silent." said Jessica. "And big." she added.

"Dilan?"

"Too scary."

Larxene paused for a moment before asking, "Braig?"

Jessica grimaced. "Kingdom Hearts, no."

"Why not?" Larxene asked. "He's handsome enough. And funny too."

"He's funny alright." Jessica said. "But so rude and mean too."

"But Braig is better than others, right?" asked Larxene.

Jessica snorted. "A whole lot better than Vanitas, I'll give him that much."

Larxene fought back a grimace. Vanitas was the cousin of Sora and yet, strangely, they were opposites. Larxene wouldn't date Vanitas if her life depended on it. As did many of the women in the town feel.

"And you are done." Jessica said finishing off Larxene's make-up.

Larxene looked in the mirror. No matter how many times Jessica helped, Larxene was still shocked by the beauty that Jessica had made her.

Larxene admired herself a little longer before turning to Jessica.

"If you can easy make me beautiful like this," Larxene began. "then why don't you make yourself up?"

Jessica shook her head. "You are already beautiful. I just make it more apparent. I don't 'make myself up' because I want someone who doesn't go for how I look or our father's money. I just want someone who'll love me for me."

Larxene pondered this for a moment before a knock came to her door.

The two girls turned as the door opened.

"Milady," a maid said. "Sir Luxord is here."

Larxene's eyes widened.

"Tell him I'll be right there." Larxene said, beginning to look flushed.

The maid nodded and left.

"Breathe." Jessica commanded, recognizing that her sister was getting nervous.

Larxene complied.

"Just smile and be yourself." Jessica directed.

Larxene nodded and left the room, ever so slightly giddy.

Jessica shook her head.

Checking the time, Jessica saw there was only an hour before Ienzo's bedtime.

Leaving the room, Jessica went to go find him.

* * *

Jessica found Ienzo in the library.

The library had about a thousand or so books. But Jessica had read in some of them that there were some libraries that held millions of books.

Jessica, as big as her imagination may be, couldn't imagine so many books in one place.

Ienzo was curled up by the fire, asleep.

A slight smile on her face, Jessica lifted Ienzo up and carried him up the many flights of stairs to his room.

After tucking Ienzo in, Jessica quickly checked to see if everything was the way he liked it.

Satisfied, Jessica left the room.

As she walked down the stairs, Jessica began to wonder if she'll ever find the right man for her.


End file.
